The present invention relates to solar cells. It has particular application to series connected amorphous silicon solar cells which are formed on a single substrate.
In order to convert solar energy into electrical energy, solar cells are used. Solar cells may be formed of various semiconductor materials, such as amorphous silicon. In order for solar cells to become available for general use, it is necessary that the formation of solar cells into arrays, comprising a plurality of cells, be made possible at a relatively low cost to the consuming public. As a typical amorphous silicon solar cell produces approximately one volt of electricity when exposed to the sun, such cells have to be connected in series in order to build up their voltages in order that their outputs may be used either directly, or transferred into storage devices, such as batteries, for indirect use. The process of connecting solar cells in series can be a labor intensive one. Accordingly, such a process would ordinarily be very expensive to perform.